


The Echo of You

by wideeyednarcoleptic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, House Liam, Implied/Referenced Torture, Pre-Slash, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wideeyednarcoleptic/pseuds/wideeyednarcoleptic
Summary: Fic for the prompt - Blood-Curdling ScreamOfficial Thiam Library House of Horrors EventHouse Liam





	The Echo of You

Liam’s heart raced as he sprinted through the woods. Foliage and trees blurring past him

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission. Liam and Theo had been playing Mortal Combat when they got the call from Scott. There had been rumors of a hunter spotted in the forest on the edge of town, and the two had been tasked with confirming or denying the validity of the threat. After getting the details from Scott and Stiles, warned to keep an eye on Theo, and wished some luck they were on their way.

It seemed easy enough. Just a scouting mission right? 

_ “Oh come on little wolf” Theo chuckled as Liam tripped over a root “The hunters will have no trouble catching you if you keep this up” _

_ Liam just glared at the older boy. “I think you’re enjoying this way too much Theo.” He stopped walking. Theo stopped a few feet in front of him, looking questioningly over his shoulder. _

_ “Can we go now?” Liam asked, “We have been out here for hours, t’s cold and I am tired” he shivered, as if to prove his point. Theo laughed. _

_ “In a few minutes, we are almost done Liam” _

_ The words just barely left Theo’s mouth before he tensed, looking around subtly. Liam opened his mouth to ask, just as an arrow sped past his head, lodging itself in the tree right behind them. Theo barely had time to shout out a warning before he was cut off by a bright flash of light, overwhelming the duo’s supernatural senses. _

_ “Theo” Liam called out. He was expecting the other boy to still be right next to him, so he was surprised when the response came from further away than Liam expected. _

_ “Liam, run!” The chimera had shouted before running himself, intentionally in the opposite direction from the wolf as Liam also took off sprinting. _

That was the last Liam had seen or heard of the Chimera. He had been running for the past hour and a half, seeming no closer to losing the hunters then he was at the beginning. 

He paused, his legs threatening to collapse as he gasped for breath. Exhaustion was creeping in and Liam was tired of running. 

He turned around, facing towards where he could faintly hear the hunters tracking him, fangs bared and claws ready. 

It was at that moment that he heard it. 

The scream that rang out through the woods curdled his blood. He felt the blood drain from his face and his hair stand on his ends. He knew who the scream belonged to, it was sound he never wanted to hear.

“Theo” he gasped. The hunters had caught up to him. 

Liam threw his head back, releasing a roar. A howl filled with rage and pain. He wasn’t running anymore. They hurt Theo. It was time for them to run. 

  


The ensuing fight was relatively anti-climactic. Scott and Derek had heard Liam’s howl and came racing. Between the three of them, they were able to disable the hunters with ease. In the end, there were 5 of them. They were already pretty banged up from dealing with Theo and surrendered fairly quickly once Scott and Derek arrived.

Theo himself was in bad shape. The hunters had shot him with enough wolfsbane to kill an alpha, before strapping him to a tree. They apparently wanted him alive, because the scream had come from them burning the wolfsbane out. He was unconscious but slowly healing by the time Liam and Scott had managed to release him. 

Liam slowly lowered Theo to the ground cradling him in his arms, listening to his heartbeat. His scream still echoed in his head and Liam wasn’t sure that he could forget that anytime soon. He held Theo closer, matching his breathing, their heartbeats evening out. He was ok. They were ok. And Liam swore to do everything he could to keep it that way.


End file.
